User talk:Ironknuckle1
Welcome! Hi Ironknuckle1 -- we're excited to have TLegend of Zelda Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello! Hey I recently found this wiki and thought it was interesting how you wanted to morph the two canon and fanon zelda stuff together. Hopefully I'm not asking much, but you know how I work and how much I do. So in your power, would you make me an administrator? Thanks, Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 01:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Idea! Just a quick question Congrats Smart move threatening me on Shade Link's wiki; you just landed yourself a permanent block at Zeldapedia (the real zelda wiki at wikia). Since this is a rip off, it is being requested for deletion along with all the others like it since the only thing it can possibly do is steal traffic from Zeldapedia (some exceptions are Zelda fanon which is a complete spinoff and Stalwiki which is kinda just dedicated to the undead). So good move, you just ticked me off enough for me to take action on this. --EveryDayJoe45 23:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, this is just an idle threat. Wikia likes rip off wikis (for some reason), so they won't delete it. As for EveryDayJoe45; watch your tone. Ajraddatz you kinda deleted the wrong page. Anyways, you can also stop people from editing their own talk page.--'Shade Link ' 22:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You didn't quit.'-- C2' / 01:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! RE:Whatever you said on my talk page RE: hello That's a great Idea. We should first do so once Stal wiki gets some more info on the undead. Once we have more information, then you should.--'Shade Link ' 20:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Returning? Will you be returning to ZP? You block ends on the 11th of this month(tommorow), so are you going to come back?'-- C2' / 22:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Popped in just to make one edit? Hmmmm...'-- C2' / 18:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Affiliates Yo Hey, man. I see you've made yourself a Zelda themed wiki. Nice. I think I'll help out here. But tell me, you're not REALLY giving out admin rights to everyone who supports Shade Link, right? While I DO like the guy, I think it's not too wise to give out admin rights like that. You need to make sure that the people you give the rights to are responsible. I mean, what if I said on ZAST "Hey guys! Anyone who supports John becomes an admin!"? Everyone on the site would be an admin, and the powers would be abused. Just keep that in mind. Good wiki, though! I'm going to get started with some big articles. See you on the editfield!Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Now, I had a few things I was working on before I was interrupted by that ordeal. I made a new template: Pretty neat, eh? I know how to make ALL sorts of things like this. I'm going to make templates for the games and other things, as well. In fact, I'm going to create our basic template database. This will be my first big project. However, I need to ask you if you know anything about the color codes? I don't know them exactly. I just know red, black, yellow, white, and bright red. Do you know any 6-digit color codes besides these?Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll test it out. What color do you think we should make these templates?Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and Z311 deleted your affiliation link with Stal Wiki. You should probably put it back up.Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome! I also discovered a secret: You can use the names of the colors. However, this limits color choices. But I have one question: Should I make all of the nav templates the same color or should I have varying color schemes?Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I was thinking of that, actually, but I wasn't sure about it. I'll get on that, then :3Neo (Talk) (Home) 21:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the waterfall cave is not a dungeon. It's a battle arena, basically. The Pirates' Fortress, Spider Houses, Well, and Ikana Castle all take some time to complete and are of a decent size. That's why they're included. Oh, and while I'm here, check out the new color template! Type to use it :3Neo (Talk) (Home) 21:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes and no. The OoT dungeon is Bottom of the Well. Beneath the Well is the section of MM which you enter and have to give items to gibdos while wearing the gibdo mask. It nets you the mirror shield at the end.Neo (Talk) (Home) 21:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::It's all good. I forget stuff, too. By the way, who edits on here besides you, me, and Z311?Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sometimes Shade Link and Redead hunter from Stal wiki.--Ironknuckle1 22:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I think Z311's coming on, now. Make sure she doesn't block me again, please?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Your talk bubble I don't know if you've noticed, but your talk bubble is leaving a random 50px or something like that. You may want to check it out and make sure that you've got it all coded correctly.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Quicklinks It's simple coding. I got the idea from Zelda Wiki, but they aren't titled the same. I reworded them so it wouldn't be plagiarism, as well. You just place the link of the page you want the thing to link to in the template. Go take a look at the source coding here and you'll see. It's pretty neat what you can do with wiki coding, eh?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Character box If this is a problem, I can eliminate it and create a brand new one for us. Do you want me to do that?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) You know They're going to sign. Not one of them likes me, so of course they're going to block me. But let me tell you: You know Wikia's rules. I've done nothing but help this wiki. You don't have to block me just because they don't like me. I'm trying my absolute hardest to be nice this time around. Let me edit for awhile and then you can judge whether or not to block me. How's that?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Right So after seeing the block log here, all of us at ZP feel backstabbed. Not only did you agree to let Neo be blocked for a month, you also blocked him. Now you've shortend it first to 2 weeks, and now 1 week. If you don't reblock him, now, for at least 6 months, Zelda Gazette will no longer be a sister wiki to Zeldapedia, and that means that everything that has been taken off ZP, must go. It's your choice.'-- C2' / 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :IK, we agreed on it. We ban him for a month, alright? I'm afraid if this continues I'll ban him for a year and maybe even leave Zelda Gazette altogether.--Z31T)6311 01:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) read this then at the bottom under legal http://www.zeldawiki.org/User_talk:Axiomist :What are you trying to prove? --Z31T)6311 23:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) nothing but just so everyone knows im done with this site do to feeling like everywhere i go other then Zp that im being followed by someone not to name names.--Ironknuckle1 23:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean "this site"? Zelda Gazette or... --Z31T)6311 02:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) zelda gazzette--Ironknuckle1 11:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) that is very true Why haven't you made anyone an admin yet? o.0 It seems like you need at least Four Admins/Beurocrats, Four Rollbackers, and p.s. you also need an Admin Board. P.s.s., vI got here from Fanon wiki! XD ★GANONDORF★, just kidding, its Zeldas ganon. Use this enormous link to get to my page! Wow, this IS an enormous link!